Lorelai Gilmore
by gilmorefanforever
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles about my favorite Gilmore girl. Ranging from fluffy, to ridiculous, to angsty.
1. Hold My Hand

This is a response to FanFic100, where you claim a character and write 100 drabbles/stories/etc. about them. I got the list at the ever amazing Our Little Corner of the Web board, but I'm not sure if that's it original place it was posted. I claimed Lorelai Gilmore.

The numbers aren't really relevant, they're just the number the prompt was on the list.

Some of these will be angsty, some will be fluffy, and some will be pointless. Whatever comes into my head, really.

**--**

#35-- Hold My Hand

She glanced through the small crack where the hospital room door had been left open. The doctors were there now, explaining to her mother the many risks of what they planned to do. Emily looked terrified, awestruck. She was sure she did, too.

This couldn't be happening.

Why was this happening?

_Not my daddy_

She felt someone's presence behind her. There was no point in looking, she already knew who it was. Thank God he was here.

"Lorelai?" he asked softly.

She shook her head, tears beginning to blur her vision, and reached out, her hand clasping his larger one.

"I don't want to talk about it, Luke. I just really need you to hold my hand."


	2. Can You Hear Me?

#82-- Can You Hear Me?

"Can you hear me now?" Lorelai asked into her new cellphone. On the other end of the line, Luke rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I can hear you," he replied.

"Good." she grinned and took a step backwards. "Can you hear me now?"

He sighed. "Yes, Lorelai."

"Good!" Another step. "Can you hear me--?"

"Lorelai, yes, I can hear you! Why do you keep asking?"

"Well, I just got Verizon. I need to make sure those commercials aren't false advertising!"

"But, Lorelai, you haven't left the kitchen."


	3. Blood

#17-- Blood

Lorelai couldn't help but grin at the sight before her. Rory twirled around the room ever-so-gracefully, bumping into the couch, the coffee table, the magazine rack, and just about any object that she went near.

Lorelai called for her to be careful, before she broke something, but before the sentence was out of her mouth, Rory lost her footing and went flying, her knee bashing into a piece of furniture.

"Rory!" she exclaimed, rushing to her daughter's side. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

With a trembling lip, Rory held out her knee for her mom to see. A small trickle of blood ran out of the cut Lorelai found there. The sickening feeling she usually got when she saw blood was replaced by relief for her daughter's safety.

"Aw, that's nothing," she assured her daughter. "Let's get you a Band-Aid, shall we?"

A few minutes later, a Big Bird Band-Aid covered Rory's cut, and Lorelai pressed a kiss to the top of it.

"All better?"

Rory nodded.


	4. Pen and Paper

#81-- Pen and Paper

Okay, this would be easy. As cake. Easy as cake. She jiggled her clicky pen, then pressed it to the notepad on her lap.

Luke Danes is a stand-up member of society.

Wait, what? She crossed that out, then scribbled over it for good measure. As if the pen had a mind of it's own, she started again.

Luke Danes is the love of my--

She pressed down on the pen so hard on the paper to scribble that out that it went through. No. Just no. She was not going there. Not today. Ripping off the two affected pages, she thought of what to say. Maybe if she started with... what was it? High School English seemed so long ago... Ah, thesis.

Luke Danes deserves partial custody of his daughter because...

Because...

This shouldn't be so hard. She'd known Luke for ten years! They'd been friends, they'd dated, they'd-- still not going there. But still, ten years should give you more to say than "Luke Danes is a stand-up member of society."

As she clicked her pen some more, her thoughts began to wander to things she hadn't thought about in a while. Chuppahs and fixed porches. Ice and Santa burgers. Chicks and broken bells. Coffee cakes and balloons. Luke crying at Rory's graduation.

And it hit her.

She pressed pen to paper once again and began to write.

To whom it may concern...


	5. Introduction

#1-- Introduction

There were only three people left on the bus. One was the driver, she was the second, and the third was the sleeping child next to her. She stared out the window, unfamiliar sights passing by like a slideshow.

The driver's voice suddenly filled her ears. "We're coming to the last stop, honey. You need to get off here."

She nodded. There was no turning back now, even if she wanted to. As they passed the sign welcoming them to Stars Hollow, founded 1779, she took a deep breath.

"Good luck, dear," the driver said to her as she attempted to carry all of her belongings off the bus without dropping Rory. She turned to the kind, older woman and thanked her, then stepped out into her new home.

Glancing around, she searched for someone who was still out at this time of night. A red-haired woman was locking up a building marked "Miss Patty's Dance Studio". She quickly walked up to her.

"Hello, I'm Lorelai Gilmore." The woman looked up and smiled at her, giving Lorelai the courage to go on. "Um, I'm new in town. Do you know of anywhere I can stay?"


	6. Drive

#9--Drive

Oh God, he built her a chuppah. A chuppah. A big, wooden, homemade archway with--was that really a goat?

They sat down on the porch steps, and Luke assured her that he hadn't been putting down Max before. She laughed. Yes, he had. Of course he had. And, oddly enough, that didn't really bother her. Shouldn't that bother her? After all, her and Max were getting married.

Marriage. It only happens once in a lifetime. Well, that's the popular theory, at least. What was supposed to be the happiest day of her life was set for less than a week away, and aside from the ring on her finger and the chuppah on her front lawn, nothing was different from any other week.

According to her mother, she should be sick to her stomach, unable to eat a bite. It wasn't a surprise that that wasn't the case, after all, she was Lorelai Gilmore, eating extraordinaire. But the comment about trying on her wedding dress every night...

She'd tried hers on once, to make sure it fit, then had thrown it into her closet with the rest of her clothes.

She couldn't marry Max. There was no denying it. Not to mention that it was the perfect weather for a road trip.

She flew into her daughter's room. "Pack!"


	7. Horror

#65-- Horror

Lorelai grabbed Luke's hand and pulled him into the large room excitedly. He look around, his expression a cross between wonder and disgust.

"Lorelai, where the hell are we?" he asked. A man strutted past them, and Luke's eyes widened. "Are those... fishnets? Please tell me why he's wearing those!"

Lorelai smirked. "I told you, Luke. We're seeing a movie!"

The lights dimmed, and Luke opened his mouth to speak again, but Lorelai shushed him. With the opening picture, a chorus of "And God said, let there be lips!" rang through the room.

Luke was confused. "What the--"

She cut him off, a smirk crossing her features. "Welcome to The Rocky Horror Picture Show!"


	8. Innocence

#8-- Innocence

She had burst through the front door with so many thoughts on her mind. She had to tell Rory. She had to tell Rory that she had kissed Luke! Excitedly, she ran down the stairs, urging her daughter to hurry up. Who knew what else they were missing? Cross dressing midgets could be doing a strip tease for all she knew!

Her various trains of thought, along with her heart, came to an abrupt stop at the sight of her daughter exiting her bedroom, followed by her ex-boyfriend. Her hair stood up in the back, and her dress... no. _No_. This couldn't be happening.

The fear that was threatening to send her over the edge, make her go insane, became more concrete with Rory's explanation that Dean had come over to "borrow something". Dean had agreed way too quickly before making his exit.

Lorelai slowly walked to the entrance of her daughter's room, needing one final confirmation of what she desperately hoped wasn't true. It came in the form of an unmade bed, the comforter thrown back carelessly and the sheets wrinkled. _No_.

Turning around to face Rory, she forced out the question "What'd he borrow?" Rory didn't even try to deny it, babbling about love and apologizing for not talking to her mother about "it" first.

He's married! What if he doesn't leave his wife? You're the other woman! Each statement was harder to get out than the last as she desperately tried to show her daughter the magnitude of the mistake she had just made.

"I hate you for ruining this for me!" _I hate you_. Her daughter hated her. And she had lost her virginity to a married man. What had happened to the innocent girl she thought she knew?


End file.
